


What Comes in Handy

by imploder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imploder/pseuds/imploder
Summary: Marinette starts something, finishes something, and leaves Adrien a mess in more ways than one.





	What Comes in Handy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little scene to be a bit more detailed version of the ideas laid out by a handful of tweets by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. Enjoy, ya filthy animals.

Marinette looked up at Adrien with a fire in her eyes that set his heart hammering in his chest. She set her palm against him, pushing him back to sit on the edge of the bed, confident and resolute. 

“Take off your shirt,” she commanded simply, getting on the bed to sit beside him. He complied quickly without question, and while his own hands were busy unbuttoning his black oxford shirt, she placed a hand on his knee, running it up the inseam of his pants until her palm rested against the front, noting the bulge beneath it. Adrien faltered for a second, fingers pausing above the last few buttons. 

“Keep going...” Marinette urged him on, her hand cupping his crotch lightly, and with a deep breath, he pulled the last couple buttons apart. 

Both of Marinette’s hands pressed against his toned stomach, fingers trailing along the ridges of his abs as they moved upward over his chest and to his shoulders. She pushed the shirt down his arms. She’d never tire of seeing him shirtless, and Adrien felt himself burning under her gaze. 

“Now, your pants.” 

Feeling his dick begin to perk up, he hastily unbuttoned his pants while she continued to appreciate his bare torso. He fumbled a bit, hands shaky with excitement, but thankfully she helped him pull them down his hips and thighs until he could easily kick them off. Together they shifted back on the bed until there was space for both of them to lay down. 

Marinette moved a little faster, dipping her fingers below the waistband of his underwear and wrapping them around his swelling length. Using her other hand to pull down that bit of clothing, she started to stroke him, slowly at first. Adrien let out a sigh of relief. She savored the feeling of him growing bigger and harder in her hand, her fingers being pushed further apart with each tug of his cock.

He suddenly sat up to kiss her, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips. Taking hold of his wrists, she placed them flt against the bed above his head. “Keep them there,” she said. She then repositioned herself, laying next to him to continue stroking him. Her other hand tangled itself in his hair, and she kissed him deeply, matching the agonizingly slow pace of her strokes.

He moaned into her mouth. His hands clenched in place, a sign of how badly he wanted to touch her. Marinette picked up the pace, and in turn Adrien’s pleasured moans grew louder and more frequent. He could feel himself approaching the point of no return, but Marinette had other plans. Deciding it was too soon, she slowed her motions. He groaned in turn, feeling his cock throb agrily in her grasp, desperate for more friction. 

This continued for a bit. She would stroke him until he gave himself away, his breaths becoming short and his body tensing, and then she’d stop, not letting him get the release he so badly needed. Again and again he felt his cock tensing only for her to pause. Each time the building pleasure gave way to a painful and needy throbbing of his entire groin. He began to whimper, his hands gripping the blanket as he fought with all his will to keep them in place. Each denied orgasm had him whining louder and shaking, his cock now leaking precum profusely, pooling on his lower stomach.

“Fuck, Marinette...Please...” he begged.

Finally she acquiesced. She began to stroke him once more, but as Adrien showed the telltale signs of his impending release, this time she didn’t stop. What she did do, however, was slow down, moving more deliberately and gripping more tightly  as he approached the precipice. 

“Please...don’t...don’t stop...” 

And she didn’t. His pleasure built more and more, slowly but overwhelmingly so as she drew out the moment as much as she could. His whole body tensed up, and his back arched as he finally felt himself falling over the edge. 

“Yes,” he cried, “please!”

His breath caught in his throat as his body stiffened for a good three seconds while Marinette pumped his rock hard shaft firmly a few last times. With a shuddering gasp, he erupted. His cock lurched as it sent a rope of cum clear over his head and against the headboard behind him. Marinette angled his shaft down a bit as she stroked faster through his orgasm. All the while Adrien continued to shoot his load, coating his upper body with hot, thick streaks of white. His whole body shuddered in time with his pulses, and he babbled broken words of praise through his release.

As his climax died down, Marinette sat back to appreciate her work. He was panting, his cock still twitching and weakly spurting the last amounts of what it could to join the rest pooling in the spaces between the cut muscles of his abdomen.

He looked at Marinette, who seemed more than pleased, and he flushed deeply. Here he was, naked practically covered with his own cum while she sat there still completely dressed. She took that as her cue to finally undress herself, letting Adrien recover while he watched.

She didn’t take too long, however, the whole lewd display having her more than excited, and when she returned to lay at his side, Adrien found he finally hit his breaking point. At long last moving his hands from where she put them, he grabbed her face and kissed her urgently, rolling them both over. He pressed himself against her, his hot, sticky mess pressing between them  as his cock, still half-hard and eager, twitched against her inner thigh.

He guided her hands to his back, while he reached down find her soaking wet. She shuddered against him, her nails digging into his skin as he began to work his magic. 

The next day, when Nino slapped his back in greeting, Adrien winced in pain.

  
  



End file.
